No eres una arpia
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Anna sabía que los amigos de Yoh lo tachaban de fría, regañona… en resumen, una arpía. Pero esa noche Yoh se armo de valor para expresar lo que pensaba de su prometida. Lemon
No eres una arpía

Mucho tiempo de no escribir y escogí esta pareja que me encanta, espero sus comentarios.

Resumen: Anna sabía que los amigos de Yoh lo tachaban de fría, regañona… en resumen, una arpía. Pero esa noche Yoh se armo de valor para expresar lo que pensaba de su prometida. Lemon

Shaman King es de Hiroyuki Takei, esto es sin fines de lucro solo por diversión

\- Ni un chocolate en todo este tiempo

Horo-Horo estaba estupefacto, sabía que Anna era fría pero desde los 10 años era prometida de Yoh y en ningún San Valentín le había dado un triste regalo.

\- Sabes que Anna no sigue las reglas convencionales – dijo Manta, no sabía cómo habían terminando hablando de ese tema.

Hacía mucho que el grupo de amigos no se reunían, a veces Len daba una visita a la posada, pero Horo-horo y Ryu hacia la reunión más amena, Yoh se divertía mucho con esas reuniones aunque el tema era la relación con Anna.

\- Lo sé pero… que le costaba comprar un detalle a su novio, no debería ser tan arpía – Horo-horo sabía era un tema que no llegaba a ningún lado.–No sé si es mejor tener una prometida fría o no tener nada – sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar que a sus 18 años no había tenido una novia estable.

\- Anna no es tan mala – interrumpió con una sonrisa Yoh

\- Dice él que no podía caminar por tanto ejercicio la otra semana – opinó mordazmente Len – ¿y por qué fue…? ah ya recuerdo porque no tenías la cena a la hora

\- … -Yoh se quedó helado, recordó la anécdota y rio nerviosamente – bueno, saben que tiene su carácter

\- Y hablando de ella, ¿Dónde está? – se notaba en la cara de Horo-horo la preocupación, si escuchaba esa conversación estaban muertos

\- No debe tardar – también el nerviosismo se había instaurado en la cara de Yoh

\- Lo bueno es que la cena esta lista, deleitare a doña Anna con mi comida – dijo entusiasmado Ryu – he practicado mucho y estará orgullosa de mi

Las risas llenaron la habitación, eso era lo que llenaba el ambiente te toda la tarde, por eso no se percataron cuando Anna volvió, estuvo recargada a un costado de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación que la incluía. Tuvo el impulso de entrar y tomar a Horo-horo de la cabeza y arrojarlo por la ventada, no le importaba lo que ellos pensaban pero quería escuchar lo pensaba Yoh, si el vago que tenia de prometido decía algo negativo de ella lo iba a pasar muy mal. No estaba segura si estaba conteniéndose por miedo de que llegara sorpresivamente… o le tenía tanto miedo que no se atrevía ni a pensar mal ella.

Con esas cavilaciones regreso en sus pasos sigilosamente como entro a regresar a la puerta principal, abriendo y cerrando más sonoramente.

\- Ya llegó Anna – escucho a Manta comentar mientras caminaba otra vez hacia la estancia.

Llego a la habitación como si fuera la primera vez saludando secamente como es su costumbre. La cena como la tarde estuvo muy animada con las locuras de las visitas, Anna estuvo muy atenta de las expresiones de Yoh, reía con cualquier tontería que decían, normalmente eso le exasperaba pero ahora tenía absorta. Desde los 15 años ya vivían juntos en esa vieja posada, obviamente con cuartos separados, su objetivo era que Yoh fuera más fuerte, digno de ser Shaman King… digno de ser su esposo. Aguanto su régimen, tanto físico y mental, y nunca perdió la sonrisa… Anna quería ser más benévola… pero no podía, no podía permitírselo.

Con algunas miradas Anna desalojó su casa, no pensaban acogerlos otra vez sabiendo que prorrogaban su estadía, una visita era más que suficiente. Yoh y Anna los despidieron en la puerta, sus amigos tenían pena por Yoh, no tenía novia era una celadora.

\- Buenas noches – se despedía Anna rumbo a su habitación.

\- Anita – interrumpió su paso, Anna se detuvo pero no se volvió - tú no eres una arpía.

Anna se giró rápidamente, la cara de Yoh estaba adornada con gran sonrisa ¿Cómo supo que escucho su conversación?, él se acercó con aire despreocupado, tenía confianza en esas ocasiones cuando Anna baja la guardia… se sentía protector… sentía que ella no lo iba a rechazar…

\- Porque no dijiste o hiciste algo sabiendo que estaba escuchando – quería leer lo que pensaba el shaman, lo único que leía era paz… - ¿Cómo me escuchaste?

\- Eso es culpa tuya – dijo con sonrisita Yoh – Tanto entrenar… algo me iba a servir

\- Lo usas solo a tú conveniencia – Anna se estaba molestando, se sentía expuesta, él iba a pensar que le afecto lo que dijeron… ¿pensaba que era tan débil? – De cualquier cosa, ya sé que piensan tus amigos y no me importa – ella quería seguir su camino.

Yoh la tomo del brazo con brusquedad al parecer, sabía que podía perder su mano por eso, Anna estaba molesta pero él no podía perder era oportunidad, aunque peligraba su seguridad.

\- Pero yo no te he dicho que pienso – Yoh tomo entre sus manos las delicadas manos de su prometida – a veces pienso que no debería decirlo en voz alta… pienso que te molestaras

\- Pues… - Anna quito las manos para cruzarlas enfrente de su pecho – dilo… no te prometo que no me molestare pero no tendrás castigo por tu honestidad – tampoco estaba segura de eso, depende que decía y como le hacía sentir… tampoco iba a permitir que la ofendiera

\- Te amo – lo dijo sin rodeos, tan serio como amoroso, Anna no dijo nada " _bueno, al menos no dijo algo sarcástico_ " pensó él, camino a ella y quito la barrera de sus brazos y tener sus manos entre las de él… - Te amo por todo lo que eres… bueno… malo… te amo.

Ella no esperaba eso y no le agrado, ella debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa, los sentimientos no deberían tomarla de sorpresa… eso no podía confundirla… ella era una sacerdotisa, debe estar equilibrada en cualquier momento…

\- Eso debía ser… - tenía que estabilizarse – en unos años seremos esposos y debemos…

\- Anita – él buscaba sus ojos que hasta ahora le huían, estaban consiente que no podía presionar demasiado, capto sus ojos negros… - solo quiero saber si eres feliz… - la respuesta tardaba mucho, unos segundos era mucho para él - sé que no he conseguido todo lo que quieres pero… ¿eres feliz a mi lado?

La paz que leyó en sus ojos cafés se estaba perdiendo, solo vea una súplica silenciosa…

\- Si – afirmo con la decisión que tenía su pareja – Debo ser astricta contigo, eres muy flojo y tú lo sabes

\- Ya lo sé – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa pero no reflejaba lo que su alma sentía…

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué sea cariñosa… que te dé por tu lado y que te deje en paz? No voy a permitir que mi esposo sea un vago que solo quiere dormir… dijiste que me amabas por todo lo que era ¡yo no soy así!, ¡no voy a permitir…!

La beso sin permiso, no la dejo terminar ya sabía que eso no era lo que él quería… ¿cambiarla? Era más fácil que Amidamaru regresara de la tumba a que Anna Kyōyama cambiara de personalidad. El beso fue furtivo, Yoh sabía que no iba a ser respondido, solo quería sacarla de tu error…

\- No quiero cambiarte… - era sincero, pero… - solo… de vez en cuando, como ahora, solo quiero… - no encontraba palabras, no quería que sus palabras se tergiversar como antes… Anna estaba esperando que terminara la oración pero su nerviosismo no lo dejaba concentrarse y ya estaba sudando frio

-…quieres… - estaba impacientando pero estaba curiosa de saber que él pensaba, nunca escuchado una petición de él en cualquier campo

\- Ahh – quejo Yoh con la cabeza baja, ya no podía sostener la mirada de su amada. Ya tenía su atención… ya le había permitido mucho, en cual quien ocasión lo hubiera golpeado… no podía malgastar esa ocasión… veía el acantilado, tenía que saltar…- QUISIERA TOCARTE

Levanto la cabeza cuando lo dijo, no estuvo consiente que lo gritó, pero era la única manera que pudo expulsarlo. Ver la cara de sorprendida de Anna fue instintivo que soltara sus manos que ya estaba estrujando. Se avergonzó como lo pidió, muy reclamante

\- ¿quieres tocarme? – la cara de sorprendida previamente se trasformó en cólera - ¡¿de qué estás hablando?! – Yoh vio pasar su vida frente de sus ojos cuando Anna avanzaba peligrosamente - ¡¿quieres que solape tus perversiones?! ¡ESTÁS LOCO! – el puño de Anna hizo una marca que va a durar una semana en la cara de Yoh – Ya no quiero que te juntes con esos amigos que tienes ¡ME OYES! – Siguió con paso pesado a su cuarto - ¿quieres tocarme? – esa molestia no se iba a quitar solo con un golpe…

\- Eso no era lo que quería decir – dijo para sí Yoh sobando el golpe…

La noche no calmaba los ánimos, Anna no podía conciliar el sueño por el coraje, e Yoh empapaba su almohada de lágrimas que no dejaban de caer hasta Amidamaru ya estaba llorando su pena sin saber que había pasado.

\- No me lo va a perdonar -seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez

\- ¿Qué hizo amo Yoh? - El espíritu no entendía tanto mar de lágrimas

\- No me lo va a perdonar - repetía - fui muy tonto... ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decir eso?... ¿En que estaba pensando? Ni un castigo me dio...eso significa que nunca me va a perdonar

Sintió una presencia y se incorporó, no una presencia como Amidamaru...no, la reconoció muy bien

\- Anna...

Anna abrió la puerta despacio, sin ojos eran inexpresivos pero entro y se sentó a un costado de Yoh

\- Amidamaru déjanos solos - exigió la rubia al espíritu

\- Si señorita Anna - se fue con la angustia de lo que pudiera pasar a su amo

\- Eres un tonto - empezó a reclamar Anna

\- Lo sé - Yoh se hincó sobre el futón y bajo la bajó la cabeza a manera de súplica - perdóname soy un tonto... No era la manera de decir lo que estaba pensando...

\- Y que estabas pensando - Anna le estaban dando otra oportunidad, también se hincó enfrente de él... Yoh era muy simple pero esta noche descubrió una parte de él que nunca había visto

Se incorporó, tenía que verla frente a frente, la oscuridad no eran mucha gracias a la luz de la luna... no ayudaba a Yoh verla en su bata de dormir con esa luz... A qué problema se había metido. Las palabras de escaparon de su mente...solo podía sentir su palpitar

-... - Abrió la boca pero no había palabras pensantes... No quería hablar sin meditarlo como anteriormente - Es difícil... - Su cabeza la sintió pesada y la recargo en el lecho de Anna

El contacto de Yoh a sus piernas le hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica sobre su cuerpo... ¿Era difícil?...ella pensaba que era solamente extraño. Tuvo el impulso de acariciarlo y no lo reprimió... sus manos se perdían entre sus mechones castaños. Yoh agradeció que no lo rechazara pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos... Estaba feliz, inclusive estiró sus manos para abrazarla por la cintura sin perder la posición que tenía.

El shaman suspiro con agrado - Eso es lo que quiero… - se acercó más hacía el vientre de la joven, como un gato que busca mimos

"¿ _Qué hace_?" cavilaba, se sintió un poco sofocada por la actitud de él, no era común que alguien le demostrara afecto físico… su incomodidad se cambió gratamente…

\- No podía expresarlo sin que te molestaras… a veces tengo el impulso de besarte pero sé que no me vas a corresponder.

\- No sí lo haces solo para callarme, eso es muy molesto

Se alzó y acerco teniendo mínima distancia entre sus rostros, espero unos segundos no quería ser impulsivo, atento a sus ojos para darle una señal de que recibiría un golpe, pero no veía rastro de eso. " _No puedo más_ " pensó, se aposto su seguridad y se acercó a besarla. Experimentó como si fuera el primer beso que le daba, en algunas ocasiones pudo darle un beso corto, casto, pero siempre soñaba hacerlo así con todo el amor que le profesaba. Cuando sus labios se tocaron tuvo la necesidad de tomarla por su nuca y atraerla hacia él, no tuvo que esperar mucho para tener su respuesta, las manos de Anna se abrazaron por su espalda mientras abría ligeramente sus labios dando el permiso que imploraba Yoh.

La lengua del joven se aventuró entre sus labios tibios mientras una ola de calor le recorría por el cuerpo. Anna percibió lo mismo, tímidamente busco con su lengua su similar, recorriendo la zona que se había negado todo ese tiempo, lo único que los detenía era el oxígeno que reclamaba su cuerpo, Yoh se privaba un poco de él… no quería perder esa conexión, lo necesitaba, la necesitaba

\- Me ahogas… - pudo decir Anna entre sus besos, le agradaba esa unión, tibio más placentero

\- No lo puedo evitar – no podía sepárese de ella, la besaba en sus labios… en sus mejillas… su mentón… su cuello… Yoh escucho un suspiro que lo alentaban a continuar

\- ¿Y si digo que pares? – solicitó

Yoh busco sus manos y las levanto para besarlas también – Anita sabes que siempre hago lo que tú me pides – Requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerse contra su deseo de seguir, se acercó a besarla en sus labios última vez con todo amor que pudo sin llegar a ser apasionado.

Cuando se alejó, rápidamente las manos de Anna lo tomaron de su playera hacia ella para besarlo nuevamente, ahora ella demandaba sus labios emprendiendo nuevamente explorar su boca. Sin duda ni confusión, Anna permitió su solicitud – Continua…

" _No puede ser_ "… su cuerpo comprendió en un instante lo que su mente no podía procesar, sus manos fueron más rápidas que sus pensamientos y se instalaran en la suave espalda de su amada. Con cada parte de su cuerpo que se unía se intensificaban las sensaciones, sobre su bata acariciaba su espalda mientras besaba dada centímetro de su rostro. Anna no se quedaba atrás, sus manos empezaron a caricias por sus brazos escabulléndose en la abertura de su camisa para acariciar su espalda.

No lo pensó… Yoh se alejó de su contacto para despojarse de su camisa, cuando lo hizo tuvo un escalofrió de temor… "¿ _era demasiado_?" dudo… " _Todo va salir bien_ "… se animó, se aproximó a besarla nuevamente, no espero el permiso de su mirada, solo la beso una y otra vez. Se instauró en su cuello, los suspiros de Anna avisaba que lo estaba disfrutando para él era una delicia. Ella no sabía que Yoh lo pudiera ser tan bien, el calor de su cuerpo le suplicaba quitarse la bata, con un poco de recelo desamarraba el nudo de su cinta para abrir y deslizar la bata hasta el suelo. Yoh se apartó un poco para contemplarla, vestía un camisón delicado adornado con un moño a la altura de su pecho..." _su pecho_ "... Esa idea se quedó clavada en la mente del joven.

Anna se ruborizo cuando la examinaba, noto que sus ojos se quedaron en sus pechos... " _ya empezó de pervertido_ " se estaba comenzando con esa idea pero noto que, aunque quería seguir mirando, de repente la mirada se desvía... " _Yoh..._ " sabía que él nunca la lastimaría. Tomo la mano de su prometido y la frotó contra su mejilla para después besarla y para conducirlo hasta su pecho, no pudo entender su suspiro cuando la rozo

El único pensamiento que paso por la mente de Yoh era que eran suaves, los empezó acariciar con suavidad sobre su ropa, quería besarlos sin que la ropa le estorbaba, la beso en su boca con tanta súplica para que puede entender su petición mientras mimaba sus pechos… quería mimar todo su cuerpo. No esperaban que imitara su gesto, Anna se alejó un poco de él y levanto su camisón para despojárselo quedándose solo con sus bragas, el sonrojo que tenía ella se lo contagio, Yoh trataba de controlar su cuerpo pero verla así no pudo evitar la erección que podía verse debajo de sus pantalones.

\- Anita… - Yoh se acercó y tomo su rostro entre sus manos – Eres hermosa… te amo tanto

\- Yoh… - ella en sus ojos tanto amor que la invadió, esta noche no podía resistirlo y continuó besándolo

Todas sus fantasías se estaban cumpliendo, Yoh se separó de sus labios para hacer un recorrido de besos de su cuello hacia sus pechos, Anna no logró controlar sus gemidos cuando él succiono su pezón, Yoh estaba deleitándose con los gemidos de su amada, quería hacer que sintiera el placer que ella le provocaba. El joven shaman la acerco hacia el futón para acostarla, besaba sus piernas, muslos y sus abdomen con devoción, sin su permiso empezó a deslizar sus pantaletas para tenerla completamente desnuda.

\- Tramposo… - suspiro Anna entre sus gemidos

\- ¿Qué…? – No entendió su queja hasta que ella empezó a bajar su ropa… - lo siento – sonrió ayudándola a deshacerse de todo

La tenue luz de la noche solo los cubría, ahora Anna tenía el deseo de recorrer el cuerpo de su prometido con sus manos, haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera tanto fervor, cuando llego a su entre pierna ahora Yoh gimió placenteramente. Su instinto la guiaba, acariciando su miembro con suavidad mientras él no se cansaba de besarla… Él ya no podía aguantar más…quería saber si estaba lista, Yoh llevo sus dedos a la entrepierna de ella sintiendo calor y humedad en su cavidad, Anna gozo su roce... quería más. Escuchar sus suspiros era muy excitante, Yoh beso su hombro mientras se posicionaba encima de ella…

\- Annita – le susurro al oído

Su voz la hizo sentir escalofríos, ya no podía pensar solo sentir... y lo único que quería sentir era a Yoh. Anna lo abrazo y lo atrajo hacia ella, sus pelvis querían unirse. Él se retiró un poco, quería verla a los ojos, quería tener su permiso… los ojos de Anna estaban llenos de amor, pocas veces a había visto eso en sus ojos.

\- Te amo – no se cansaba de repetirlo, se inclinó para besarla mientras la penetraba

Las manos de Anna estrujaron la espalda de Yoh cuando sintió la presión del miembro, él percibió y vio su ansiedad. Comenzó otra vez a mimarla con sus besos… su cuello, su hombro, su pecho, no se movió hasta que ella se serenara

\- Yoh… – le llamo como en susurro– despacio…

Y así lo hizo, se balanceaba suavemente mientras ella se acostumbraba a su cuerpo. La resistencia se volvió placentera, la tensión de sus manos sobre la espalda de él se relajó mientras el cuerpo de ella imitaba a su amante. El calor inundaba sus cuerpos mientras el moviendo se hacía más apasionante, Anna no podía evitar apretarlo hacia él mientras él se sentía en la gloria, sentirse tan unidos… ser uno.

El roce de la pelvis de Yoh y la penetración agitada llevaba a Anna al orgasmo anunciándolo con un sonoro gemido, su cuerpo lo abrazaba con sus brazos y piernas…

\- Ana –Yoh sintió sus espasmos que lo apretaban en su órgano… no podía contenerse más… en una última embestida gimió mientras se descargaba, su cuerpo se relajó y la abrazo – Ah… Anita – la sensación de completa conexión lo embargaba.

\- Yoh – Le llamo, él se acercó. Anna le tomo el rostro con su mano, le veía a los ojos y se sentía completa – Te amo Yoh

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron con esa confesión, percibía que si corazón había agradado su tamaño, estaba lleno de dicha que se sentía explotar. La abrazo mientras la besaba en su mejilla.

\- Anna eres extraordinaria… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Eres un tonto

\- Yo también te amo


End file.
